Imagine Your OTP
by AquaStarlight
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots based off of 'Imagine your OTP's posted on Tumblr. Oldrivalshipping/Conflictingshipping/Leafgreenship ping.
1. The Artist

**Summary:**** A collection of drabbles and one-shots based off of 'Imagine your OTP's posted on Tumblr. Oldrivalshipping/Conflictingshipping/Leafgreenshipping.**

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm really excited to be starting this collection of one-shots/drabbles! You see, I found this blog on Tumblr called 'Imagine your OTP' off of somebody on deviantART (you can find the link to it on my profile page if you want to go check it out) and I thought it'd be kind of fun to make one-shots/drabbles based off of them. Thus, this was born! Please read it and tell me what you think of it!

**Disclaimer:** **I ****_do_**** own the writing, but I don't own Pokemon or the Imagine your OTPs - because if I ****_did_**** then Oldrival/Conflicting/Leafgreenshipping would be canon and Leaf would exists in the anime! :T**

* * *

**Imagine your OTP**

**Person A: Leaf**

**Person B: Blue (the rival from FR/LG)**

* * *

**Imagine Person A has some artistic talent, or wants to get some, and wants to use Person B as a nude model for sketching.**

. . .

"I think that I want to be an artist!" Leaf declared, standing up with a determined expression on her face and a fist raised. Blue, sitting on the couch opposite of her, looked up from his book and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You, be an artist?" he snorted, rolling his eyes. "No offense, Leaf, but I'm pretty sure your artistic talent equals that of a Psyduck's."

A few years ago Leaf, Blue, and Red had set out on their pokemon journeys; all striving to become the Champion. Blue had achieved that goal, but was quickly defeated by Red, whereas Leaf couldn't beat Lance, and thus never got a chance to challenge the Champion. After their losses, Blue became the Viridian City gym leader while Leaf looked for a new career to assume – her newest idea being to become an artist.

Leaf glared at the spiky haired brunet, and pouted, "Oh, shut up, Blue! I think that I'd be a great artist!"

"Exactly, _you_ think. I don't," Blue retorted, but the green-eyed brunette wasn't listening to him anymore; she was searching around the room for something. "Hey, listen to me! …What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something I can practice drawing," Leaf answered as she rummaged through a bookshelf set near the door. "Hmm… maybe a book? Or that vase on the table could work…"

Blue set his book down and watched silently as she made her way around the room, examining each and every object before shaking her head and proceeding on to the next one. When she finally gave up, and sat down in the chair across from the couch with a huff, he spoke up.

"Why not use somebody as a model to sketch?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at her.

Leaf looked at him, and a grin lit up her face. "That's a great idea, Blue! And I know the perfect person to be my model!" she trilled, leaping off the couch and grabbing his hands, jumping up and down excitedly.

His brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Who?"

She giggled. "You, of course, silly!"

"I never agreed to be your model though," he objected as she pulled him off the couch, scowling.

With a shrug, she flippantly replied, "Well, you suggested it and you're the only other person here, so too bad."

Sighing in defeat, he allowed for her to drag him around the house as she retrieved her pencils and sketchbook; setting up her little art studio in the room the two had previously been occupying.

"Okay, so how do you want me to pose?" Blue asked once she was ready to start drawing.

Leaf tapped the end of her pencil against her chin as she thoughtfully eyed Blue. "Hmm… Oh! I know!" A sly grin curled the corners of her lips. "How about posing nude?"

Blue's cobalt eyes widened. "T-there's no way I'm doing that!" he spluttered, gawking at her.

Leaf's smile dropped into a frown as she pouted with innocent eyes, "If you won't then I'll just ask Red instead. I'm sure he'd love to model for me."

Blue's eyes darkened at the name of the other boy. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to let Red pose naked for Leaf. But if Red didn't, then he would have to…

Blue sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "Fine," he agreed, "I'll do it." He opened his eyes and glowered at the brunette. "But show _anybody_ this sketch and I'll kill you."

Leaf squealed happily and quickly nodded before tackling the boy in a hug, slinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Blue!" she grinned, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I promise that if I ever become a famous artist I'll give you credit for doing this for me! Oh – hold on a second; I need to go get a pencil sharpener." She turned and skipped out the room; her long, chocolate-colored hair swishing behind her.

Blue stared after her, his mouth hanging open as he unconsciously touched his cheek, which was turning pinker with every passing second. Then, he smiled.

"Damn it, Leaf," he shook his head. "The things I do for you."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so how did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think if you want me to post more of them!

This is just the first of many 'Imagine your OTP's to come (if you liked this first one, that is). I have more that I've finished already, just waiting to be posted, so I may post more of them tomorrow or later, depending on how this first one is received.

Reviewing would really make my day (night?) so please just write something in the box below and click that button, okay?


	2. Phone Calls

**Summary:**** A collection of drabbles and one-shots based off of 'Imagine your OTP's posted on Tumblr. Oldrivalshipping/Conflictingshipping/Leafgreenshipping.**

**Disclaimer:** **I already disclaimed it on the first page - why do I have to do it again?**

**A/N:** Yay! Oldrivalshipping this time around! C:

* * *

**Imagine your OTP**

**Person A: Blue (girl)**

**Person B: Green (boy)**

* * *

**Imagine your OTP are in different time zones, and they're calling each other, but Person A always calls Person B at the worst times.**

"…And so we have discovered that in order for a Snorunt to evolve into a Froslass, a Dawn Stone is need to trigger the evolution. Also, only female Snorunt can evolve into Frosla-."

_Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring._

All eyes were adverted to the person guilty of the device that was ringing, who simply groaned and pulled his Pokegear out of his pocket; snapping it open and holding it up to his ear.

"What?" Green snapped, irritated to be interrupted in the middle of a conference.

"Hi Greeny~!" Blue's bubbly voice giggled from the other end of the phone, loud enough for other members of the conference to hear her. As soon as he heard her voice through the speaker, Green clicked the "End Call" button, and stuck his phone back into his pocket.

"Continue." He motioned towards the screen, his forever-stoic expression hiding the irritation that was beginning to grow within him. As soon as he was out of this meeting, he was going to block Blue from calling his phone. He didn't need that pesky girl embarrassing him in meetings on top of all the other things she did to annoy him.

Professor Rowan, the one that had been speaking when the interruption occurred, scowled at Green through his bushy mustache and narrowed eyes. After a moment, he returned to his presentation. "As I was _saying_-" He paused to glare at Green. "-only female Snorunt can evolve into Froslass. However, both male and female Snorunt can evolve into Glalie. To evolve into a Glalie, though-"

_Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring._

Everyone froze, and from across the table Crystal – who had willing come after being told by Professor Oak that there would be newly discovered pokemon (thus, ones that Crystal hadn't captured yet) discussed at the meeting – slapped her palm against her forehead, resulting in a loud smacking sound.

Green closed his eyes and took a deep breath, struggling to control his rising anger. He took out his phone again and answered the call, already knowing who it would be from. "Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Green, you're so rude! Hanging up on me like that– how could you?" Blue pouted.

"Pesky girl," Green growled, gripping the back of his chair as he stood up and headed for the door, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other people in the room. "I'm in the middle of a meeting right now. What do you want?"

"Well you're as cheerful as ever," Blue sarcastically remarked. Then, the tone of her voice became gloomy. "I just wanted to call and say hi, is all," she sighed overdramatically, trying to sound as depressed as she could. "You been gone for _forever_, and I miss you."

"It's been a day," he deadpanned.

"And a day too long, at that!" she exclaimed, causing him to hold the phone farther away from his ear. The girl didn't know how to control her voice, it seemed.

Green sighed irritably, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "Look, can't you call later or something? I'm busy."

"You're _always_ busy, though," she complained.

"Then don't call at all. I have more important things to do than listen to you ramble on about nonsense."

"But then who can I call when my matchmaking plans succeed? You see, yesterday I convinced Red to ask Yellow out – ahhh, you should have seen how much she blushed when he asked! It was so adorable! And then, the day before that, I gave Gold some tips on how to get Crystal to like him and-! Hey, wait a second! Green, are you still there?"

"No."

And then he hung up the phone.

. . .

Five hours later, when the meeting was finally over, Green checked his phone.

Apparently, he had 603 missed calls from Blue.

"Annoying woman."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh gosh, that's the first time I've ever wrote Blue and Green from the Pokemon Adventures manga. (Well, successfully anyways.) I hope they're not OOC. XD

Thank you for reviewing Poppercorn and Apheleia, it really means a lot to me! :) Sorry for not updating for a while (I'm a lazy procrastinator, I know) but at least I'm updating now, right? XD


	3. The Dodrio Hotel

**Summary:**** A collection of drabbles and one-shots based off of 'Imagine your OTP's posted on Tumblr. Oldrivalshipping/Conflictingshipping/Leafgreenshipping.**

**Disclaimer:** Haha I'm too lazy to think up something witty and humorous, so I'll just say "I don't own Pokemon" and leave it at that.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP**

**Shipping: Leafgreenshipping**

**Person A: Leaf**

**Person B: Gary**

* * *

**Imagine your OTP, whilst not in a relationship, going to a hotel after a long road trip and finding out there's only one room left, with 1 small double bed in it.**

. . .

"Turn that dumb music down," Leaf moaned, pulling her feet up onto the car seat and slapping her hands over her ears. Gary snorted but obliged as the brunette continued. "When are we going to get to that hotel, anyways?"

The spiky-haired brunet turned the knob, lowering the volume before he answered her. "Soon," he said. "Ashy-boy said it was in Fuchsia City, and we're almost there right now."

Leaf groaned, throwing her head back and slouching even farther in her seat. _If it weren't for Ash Ketchum_, she complained in her head, _I wouldn't be trapped in a car with Gary Oak right now._

What she said was true, though. Ash had insisted that his two childhood best friends – Gary and Leaf – come with him and his girlfriend Misty to Fuchsia City to visit the Safari Zone, something that neither Leaf nor Gary wanted to do. Gary had been forced to go by his grandfather, Professor Oak – "For research!" he had said, much to the brunet's disdain – while Leaf had simply been kicked out of the house by her brother when she refused to go.

The moment Gary parked the car in the parking lot of the "Dodrio Hotel" Leaf hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut before Gary could even finish his sentence. "Okay, we're he-."

"Freedom! Finally!" Leaf shouted as she ran towards the door, fist pumping the air. Gary rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.

"Dumb girl forgot her luggage…"

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" the lady at the front desk was asking Leaf with a smile as Gary walked in through the sliding glass doors.

"Yeah. There should be two rooms – each with one queen sized bed – under the name Ash Ketchum. One for me and then one for my friend here," Leaf said as Gary walked up to them, motioning to the spiky-haired brunet.

"Okay, one second." The lady gave the two a brief smile before turning her attention to the computer in front of her as she searched for their reservation. After a moment, however, a frown tugged at her features.

"Oh my…" she began, catching Leaf and Gary's attention. "It says there's only one room reserved under the name Ash Ketchum, and it says somebody's already checked in to it…"

Leaf and Gary glanced at each, and then Gary leaned forward on to the desk. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Our friend Ash said he reserved one for both of us…"

The lady nodded, clicking on something on her computer. "Yes. But I can check you in to one of the open rooms right now, if you'd like."

"Two separate rooms, right?" Leaf asked before Gary could say anything. They'd gotten into a large argument quite a few years back, and even now they were teetering on the edge between being friends or enemies. She didn't want to get stuck in a room with that cocky idiot if she couldn't help it.

"Sure, if you'd like," the lady replied, typing in something on her computer. Leaf visibly relaxed, ignoring the look Gary cast at her, and waited for the lady to finish.

But of course _something _just had to go wrong.

Once again the lady frowned. "I'm sorry, but it seems like we only have one open room left…" She looked up, ignoring the two's surprised looks. "Would you still like it, anyways?"

Leaf eye's twitched, but she forced out a, "Could you give us a second, please?" before dragging Gary across the lobby by the arm.

"What?" Gary asked in an annoyed voice once Leaf let go of him.

"I'm not sleeping in a room with you," Leaf vehemently hissed at him.

"I didn't know you wanted to sleep with me in the first place, Leafy," Gary flirtatiously purred, but quickly dropped the seductive act when she punched him in the gut. "Okay, I got it," he wheezed, clutching at his stomach as Leaf nonchalantly blew on her nails. "No more flirting with you. Can't we just get that room, though? I'd rather share a room with _you_ than have to sleep in the gutters."

Leaf shot him a glare. "Was that an insult?"

"No." Gary quickly shook his head. "I'll sleep on the ground, too, as long as you don't try to kill me while I'm sleeping. Deal?"

He held out his hand, and Leaf eyed it warily before reaching out and shaking it. "Fine," she agreed, "but come within five feet of me at any time and I _will_ kill you, regardless."

Gary's lips curved into a smirk. "I can live with that.

. . .

Leaf slid the card through the slot in the door handle, causing a small red light flashed green, signaling that the door had been unlocked. Holding back a small smile she opened the door and took a step inside, turning her head to survey the room…

...Only for her mouth to drop open in shock.

Gary stepped inside a second later. "Hey, why'd you just stop sudden- whoa," Gary gawked, dropping his bag on the ground as his jaw mimicked Leaf's earlier actions. "This room is _small_," he finally said, walking past Leaf and further into the pitifully small room, gently closing Leaf's mouth with his head – and ignoring the way she flinched away and glared at him.

The room could rival the size of a closet – and not the walk-in kind, mind you. In fact, there was only barely just enough room for a double sized bed to fit into the small area of the room, and to say it was a snug fit wouldn't rightfully describe how tight of a squeeze it was.

And what was worst was that there was no floor space. _None _at _all._

"Are you kidding me?" Leaf forced herself to stay calm. "This… This isn't even… This isn't even a room!" She finally exploded. "How do they expect a person – let alone _two people_ – to fit in a room this small? I swear I'm going to march back down to the front desk and give them a piece of my mind about this ro-!"

"Leaf, it's fine." Gary calmly cut her off, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Besides-" He paused to grin up at her. "-now we get to share a bed, just like you wanted!"

Leaf could have sworn something fled her brain at that moment. Her sanity? Maybe. Her self-control? Definitely. Her hands balling up into fists, Leaf grinded her teeth together and tried not to lunge for the brunet's neck.

"Do you want me to kill you?"

. . .

And so that's how Leaf Green found herself laying in a double sized bed next to Gary Oak five hours later.

She was literally pressed up against the wall to put as much distance between herself and the spiky-haired brunet as she could, who was at least trying to make an effort to keep to his own space, despite his earlier words.

_Why me?_ Leaf asked herself, pressing her forehead to the cold wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and valiantly tried to fall asleep. _This is all Ash's fault._

After a while of unsuccessful attempts to let sleep overtake her (this included counting Mareep and singing lullabies in her head) Leaf finally gave up and stopped fidgeting, leaving the room to fall silent. She could hear Gary's quiet breathing beside her, and could tell that he was already asleep.

Feeling a bit daring, she turned over so that she was facing him and not the wall, and cautiously peered down at his sleeping face.

_Gary's kind of cute when he's asleep,_ she bemusedly thought, a small smile tugging at her lips._ I think he's a lot more handsome when he doesn't have that annoying smirk on his face… wait a minute. _Leaf frowned. _Gary, _handsome_? No, my mind is just tired; it's spewing random nonsense…_

Suddenly, without warning, Gary rolled over and wrapped an arm around Leaf's waist, causing her to let out a muffled squeak as he unconsciously pulled her into his chest. Eyes wide, Leaf tried to push him away from her, but his grip around her waist too strong, and all he did was grunt in his sleep.

"I am so beating him up when he wakes up," Leaf quietly hissed to herself, but even as she said that she could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep in the comfort of Gary's arms, and soon enough both the spiky-haired brunet and the green-eyed girl were fast asleep, cuddled together in the small bed.

. . .

It had to be at least 11:00am when a loud banging on their door jolted the two awake, followed by a call of, "Room service! Hello? Is anyone awake? We need to clean this room!"

"Clean? What's there to clean in this puny room?" Gary grumbled, half-asleep and barely noticing the way a red faced Leaf leapt away from where she had been sleeping with her head and a hand resting on his chest.

"I-It doesn't matter," Leaf stammered, leaping out of the bed and snatching her bag up from the floor. "Let's just grab our stuff and get out of here so they can clean."

Gary groaned a complaint about wanting to sleep more, but in the end rolled off the bed and ran a hand through his hair before packing up what little things he had taken out of his bag.

A few minutes later the duo were out the door, ignoring the suggestive eyebrow-wiggle the cleaning lady gave them as they exited the room – but with the ruffled way both her and Gary's slept in/on clothes and hair looked, Leaf asked herself what person _wouldn't_ wonder what they had been doing in there, not that they _had_ been doing anything, that is.

Still, Leaf stayed silent on the elevator ride down to the main lobby, shuffling her feet awkwardly and looking anywhere but at Gary. Did he even _remember_ pulling her into his embrace last night? Leaf didn't think he did.

However, the moment the elevator door dinged open all of Leaf's thoughts about Gary flew out the window upon seeing the raven-haired boy and redheaded girl sitting in the lobby.

"Ash Ketchum!" she roared, heading towards the boy with a fist raised.

Said boy along with his companion turned to look at the approaching brunette, and smiled widely at her despite the murderous look in her eyes. "Hey Leaf!" he cheerily began, but was quickly cut off when she hit him on the head with her fist.

"You idiot!" Leaf exclaimed. "You forgot to make reservations for me and Gary, and because I that I had to share a _room_ with him last night!" There was no way she would ever tell anyone that she actually had to share a bed – not _just_ a room – with Gary, not even if her life depended on it. She'd be extremely embarrassed if anyone knew.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Ash yelped, trying to avoid Leaf's fist (at least it wasn't Misty's mallet). "I could have sworn I reserved rooms for all of us!"

"Yeah, you better be sorry-!" Leaf growled and prepared to hit Ash again, but Gary caught her wrist in his grip before she could.

"Calm down, Leafy," he drawled. "It was just a little mistake – and we know how many of those Ash makes." Ignoring the indignant cry from Ash in the background, Gary continued, "And anyways, I'm hungry, so why don't the four of us go out a grab some brunch before we go to the, uh… Safari Zone, was it?"

Leaf could hear the disdain in his voice when Gary spoke of the place that they had been forced to come here because of, but she didn't have time to think anything before Ash – whose eyes lit up upon hearing the word "brunch", which implied there would be food – took off out the door and towards the nearest restaurant.

"Wait, Ash, you idiot!" Misty shouted, starting after him. "Wait up for the rest of us!"

Leaf watched as Misty, too, disappeared out of the hotel doors, and took a step to follow her when a small tug that pulled her back reminded her that Gary still had a grip on her wrist. Slowly, she turned to look back at the spiky-haired brunet. "What?" she asked in a monotone voice, trying to keep her expression blank.

She perked an eyebrow upon seeing the smirk on Gary's lips, and opened her mouth to speak when Gary leaned down and whispered into her ear; his breath warm on her neck.

"I remember last night, you know."

And with that Gary abruptly let go of her wrist, nonchalantly breezing past her as if he hadn't said anything at all, leaving Leaf to spin around and stare at him with wide eyes and an open mouth of surprise as he strolled towards the hotel doors.

Once Leaf finally snapped out of her daze she took off after he friends, managing to catch up to Gary just as he passed a sign with the hotel's name on it.

"The Dodrio Hotel," Leaf said out loud, falling into step with Gary. Smirking, she glanced at the brunet next to her before redirecting her attention to the sidewalk in front of her. "I don't think I'll forget anything that happened there anytime soon."

Gary said nothing, only smirking as he stuck his hands into his pockets. After a moment, he finally looked down at the brunette next to him and smiled.

"Neither will I."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaha it's 1:30am and I have school tomorrow what am I doing up at this time? :'D I was supposed to be writing the next chapter of Savoir Faire (a story about Leafgreenshipping, Contestshipping, and dragons that I am collaborating on with Apheleia - who is btw an amazing authoress so go look up her stories - that you can find by going on my profile and then to our joint account, "Aquileia", if you're interested in reading it) because it was supposed to be updated this weekend but then I got distracted and somehow ended up writing this. (Sorry, Apheleia! I'll finish the next chapter soon, I promise! DX)

Anyways, this chapter is probably going to suck and have a ton of errors and not make sense because - as pointed out above - it's the middle of the night and I'm super tired. So, yeah. BUT AT LEAST I UPDATED, RIGHT? THAT'S GOTTA BE WORTH SOMETHING!

...I'm gonna go to sleep now. Reviews would really make my day (night?) so if you could, please review. XD


	4. Cold Confessions

**Summary:**** A collection of drabbles and one-shots based off of 'Imagine your OTP's posted on Tumblr. Oldrivalshipping/Conflictingshipping/Leafgreenshipping.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon, oak-ay~?

* * *

**Imagine your OTP**

**Shipping: Conflictingshipping**

**Person A: **Leaf

**Person B: **Blue

* * *

**Imagine Person B of your OTP telling Person A they like someone, which instantly makes Person A sad, but they want Person B to be happy. Person A encourages Person B to confess and Person B does so to Person A.**

. . .

It was a cold, wintry day in the small town of Pallet, and though the snow lightly rained down from the sky, two figures sat next to each other on a wooden bench; a girl and a boy, both wearing several layers of clothing.

The boy let out a breath of air, and in the cold it looked like a white fog spilling from his lips. The girl's forest green eyes flickered over to him, but just as quickly she looked away again.

"So," she began, watching as the snowflakes drifted to the ground in front of them, "why did you call me out here, Blue? It better be important if you made me come outside in zero degree weather like this."

Blue looked over at her, the motion making a few snowflakes fall from where they had settled in his spiky brown hair. "What, can't handle the cold, Leafy?" he teased. She glared at him, wrapping her arms tighter around herself, and he rolled his eyes before continuing. "Just kidding, jeez, Leaf. To be honest, I need your help," he admitted, perking the girl's interest.

"With what?"

"Well, you see…" He looked away, and Leaf thought she saw his cheeks turn pink with a light blush. He looked back at her, and when his blue eyes met hers, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. She almost had to fight back a blush herself; Arceus, why did he always make her so flustered? "…I really like this one girl, and I want to confess to her that I like her, but I don't know how," he admitted, and immediately the warm feeling in Leaf's cheeks disappeared.

Her mind felt as numb as her cheeks as she replied, "Oh really?" Her voice sounded distant even to herself, and she mentally cursed herself. But how could she sound interested that Blue had a crush, when secretly _she_ had one on him? Somehow, after years of knowing him, she had somehow developed a crush on her rival…

Gritting her teeth slightly, she asked him, "And you're telling me this, why?"

Blue shrugged, looking out across the snow covered houses in the distance. "Well, since you're a girl, I thought you'd know what sort of romantic things girls wish a boy would say to them."

She perked an eyebrow at him, trying not to show any emotion. "Why didn't you just ask Daisy, then? She's a girl, too, and I'm your _rival_ – how are you sure I won't tell you something embarrassing and stupid and you say it in front of that girl?"

He simply rolled his eyes. "Because I know you won't." Darn, he knew her too well. "And if I asked my sister for help with girl problems, well…I'd _never _hear the end of it." He shivered. "And she'd probably torture me until I told her who it was I liked, too…"

Somehow, Leaf found the image of Daisy torturing Blue to be extremely amusing. Maybe that's because it was, or maybe it was because she was trying to ignore how terribly heartbroken she felt right now.

"So…what exactly did you want to help with?" she asked slowly.

Blue rested his chin on his hand, slightly tilting his head sideways. "How should I confess to this girl? What should I say?" he mused.

Leaf bit her lip. She really didn't want to discuss with Blue how he was going to confess to another girl when _she_ liked him, but if it made him happy being with this girl he liked, she certainly wasn't going to ruin his happiness… "Well, first, I need to know what this girl is like," she finally decided to say. "If I don't know what her personality is like, I can't exactly help you figure out what to say to her."

She watched his face, waiting for his reply, and internally cringed when he got a distant look in his beautiful blue eyes, and a small smile curved his lips. Leaf knew that he was thinking about the girl he liked, and that _she_ was the reason he was smiling…not her.

"Well…sometimes she a hothead, but only when I tease her," he began. "She's kind and helpful, and I admire that she puts other's happiness and safety before her own…plus she's smart and beautiful, and she really does mean the world to me…I'm just afraid she won't like me back…"

Leaf blinked a few times, mostly to hold back her tears but also to shake a snowflake off her eyelashes. _This girl sounds perfect for Blue…_ she thought despairingly to herself. _I'd never have a chance against her, and it sounds like Blue's already in love with her, too…_

"So." Blue's voice caught her attention again, and she looked over at him to see him already staring back at her. "How should I confess to her?"

"I….ah…err," Leaf stammered, wracking her brain for something to say. "Well," she slowly began, "you definitely don't want to make it sound like you're teasing her or being insincere when you confess to her, since you said that irritates her, and if she's smart don't treat her like she's dumb. But, Blue…I think the best thing to do when you confess to this girl is to just act like yourself. Just tell her why you like her, and let your emotions speak for themselves. No girl wants a guy who fakes what he's really like, and flattering words can only go so far…"

Leaf fell silent, and awkwardly looked away from Blue's piercing gaze to watch the snowflakes drift to the ground. The snow piled on the ground around their feet was noticeably higher, and she shivered despite the many layers of clothing she was bundled in. How long had they been out here?

"…Leaf," Blue finally spoke, and said girl cautiously looked back over at the spiky-haired boy sitting next to her. She was surprised to see him smiling softly at her, sending her heart aflutter. "…thanks. I know what to say to her now."

Leaf smiled tightly back at him, hoping it looked convincing. She couldn't let her rival see how much helping him was hurting her… "No problem." Her voice sounded a bit hoarse, constricted.

She stood up, brushing the snow off her pants. Blue stood up beside her, doing the same. They both turned to each other at the same time, and after a moment of hesitation, Leaf spoke. "Are you going to go confess to her now?" she asked.

Blue's lips twitched, and she couldn't tell if he wanted to smirk or smile. "Yeah."

Leaf had to fight the wave of sadness that was over her. "Oh, well, have fun with that. Good luck. I hope she says she likes you back," she told him, a lump building in her throat. She turned so that her back was facing him – so that he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes – and said, "I should probably be going now. You know, since it's freezing out here and there's a big cup of hot chocolate just _waiting_ for me back home."

She paused for a moment, still facing away from him, and released that a few tears were trickling down and freezing on her face. Trying to keep her breathing even, she took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Blu-."

Leaf froze in mid-step as a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. You can't leave yet." Her heart sped up dramatically at the sound of Blue's voice.

"…What? And why can't I?" she hesitantly questioned, slightly turning her head, but not enough for him to see her face. A part of her wondered what Blue wanted, while the other simply wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "Do you need help with something else?"

"No. I…I need to tell you something." There was a change in Blue's voice, a softness that hadn't been there a second ago, and it made Leaf curious enough to make her turn around and look at Blue, despite the frozen tears on her face.

"What is it?" she murmured, meeting his eyes. "I thought you were going to go confess to that girl you liked right now – or aren't you?" she asked him, even though it felt like stabbing herself in the heart. Maybe she should have just refused to even come out here when he asked her to in the first place, she thought.

"No, I am," he said, and then he did something that shocked Leaf. He smiled at her. Like, the smile he had when he was talking about the girl he liked. But instead he smiled at her, _Leaf._ "But I don't need to go anywhere…since she's standing right in front of me."

It took Leaf a moment to figure out what he was saying, and even then she had to look behind and around her to make sure nobody else was there before she looked back at Blue, eyes wide. "Wait, are you saying-?" she began, but the spiky-haired brunet in front of her pressed a finger to her lips before she could continue.

"_You_ mean the world to me, Leaf," he whispered, smiling softly at her, and she recalled him saying exactly that about the girl he liked. "_…plus she's smart and beautiful, and she really does mean the world to me…"_ Leaf gasped, taking in a sharp breath.

"I…I…"

"I don't know how it happened, but one day I realized I liked you, Leaf, my rival. And since then I think it might have grown into something more…" Blue mused, closing his eyes and smiling softly. Then he opened them again and looked at Leaf, who was still completely stunned by his revelation. "Everything I said about you earlier was true, Leaf; you're beautiful, smart, helpful… Arceus, but I didn't know how to tell you how I felt." He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "So I had to ask you how to confess to you."

Leaf's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air as she struggled to find words to say. "I… You're not kidding me, are you?" she asked, heat flooding her cheeks. "B-Blue…"

"So now that I confessed to you…I have a question for you," he said, smirking. Leaf looked at him, curious but still slightly wary. She still felt numb from his confession. "Will you, Leaf Green, be my girlfriend?"

Leaf blinked. And then blinked again. She wasn't hearing or imagining things, was she? Was Blue actually confessing to her and asking her out? "I…I'm not dreaming, am I?" she whispered, feeling a bit wobbly on her feet. She _couldn't_ really be the girl Blue liked, could she? Could your mind play tricks on you when you're super cold? Was that possible? "But even if it is a dream…yes…"

Blue smiled so widely that Leaf thought his cheeks might rip, but she didn't think long about that before Blue wrapped his arms around her, breaking into laughter before he kissed her straight on the lips.

Leaf's eyes widened; he was warm, so much warmer than she was, and…and he was kissing her! She wasn't dreaming, she knew right then, and so see returned his kiss with just as much passion as he. She could still barely believe she was the girl he liked, but when they pulled away and he looked at her with soft eyes, brushing the frozen tears off her cheeks with his thumb, she really didn't care.

"I'm not dreaming. That kiss was real," she told him, a smile curving her lips. "But I'm still cold."

The brunet simply chuckled, shaking snowflakes from his hair.

"Hot chocolate, then?"

* * *

**A/N:** …Yeah, I had no idea where I was going with this. XD I just knew I really wanted to update something this weekend, so forgive me for this terrible chapter. It wasn't planned out and didn't flow or make any sense at all. XD (And there wasn't any humor in it, either.)

…but Blue and Leaf kissed, so that's all that matters. :P

…Leaf wants hot chocolate, too, if you can't tell.

…Yeah, you should probably ignore what I'm saying. XD

Anyways, before I go, I wanted to thank all of my lovely reviewers/followers/favoriters again! c: I really love reading what you guys write and all.

Also, I put a poll up on my profile, so check that out, yeah?

OH, ALSO, I ALMOST FORGOT, BUT DOES ANYBODY NOTICE ANYTHING DIFFERENT? ...YEAH, I FINALLY MADE MY OWN COVER PICTURE FOR THIS STORY! :D NOW HERE'S A CHALLENGE FOR YOU ALL: GUESS WHICH SHIPPING IS WHICH IN YOUR REVIEW AND IF YOU GUESS RIGHT YOU EARN A FREE... ERRR... LIFE-SIZED CARDBOARD CUTOUT OF YOUR FAVORITE ANIME/MANGA/GAME CHARACTER! (AND NO, NOPROB101, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THIS SINCE YOU KNOW THE ANSWERS.)

Well, have fun with that. See you guys next update! :)

*AquaStarlight out*


End file.
